Una pequeña sorpresa, para el gran Artemis Fowl
by Danii Vampira 13
Summary: Artemis está de cumpleaños, y su "regalo" es despertar secuestrado en una celda de concreto sin salida aparente, con un camastro como único mobiliario. Y ahora... ¿Qué pasó?


**Tírulo:** Una pequeña sorpresa, para el gran Artemis Fowl

**Tambien publicado en:** www. potterfics. com/historias/46824

**Personajes principales:** Artemis Fowl

**Advertencias:** ninguna... salvo un poco de exceso de imaginación a la hora de crear "genialidades" xD

**Palabras:** 1990 aprox

**Resumen:** Artemis Fowl está de cumpleaños, y su "regalo" es despertar en una habitación de concreto puro, sin salida aparente, con un camastro como único mueble. Y ahora... ¿Qué pasó?

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic va en honor a Artemis, un chico que me hizo ver el mundo desde una perspectiva totalmente nueva. Siempre fue mi ídolo, su inteligencia fría me atraía inexorablemente. Fue emocionante ver al gran Artemis Fowl convertirse en el pequeño Arty y viceversa. Este fic solo muestra una mínima parte de su potencial. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

~o~

Fragmento del diario de Artemis Fowl  
Disco 4 codificado

___La semana pasada realicé con éxito una pequeña "visita" a cierto banco de Suiza, este tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecernos un pequeño presente: El cetro real de España, guardado celosamente durante varias décadas, y la corona inglesa que ha pasado de reina en reina desde que se tiene memoria._

___Sin embargo, este pequeño triunfo poco ha significado para mi, puesto que en mi mente solo hay espacio para mi gran golpe. Este está marchando a la perfección, y como siempre, estoy al 100% seguro de que funcionará._

___Luego de vencer a la duende Opal Koboi y ganarme la confianza de nuestros amigos duendes, mi mente ha estado concentrado en un golpe maestro: El mayor golpe a la humanidad... con ayuda de las criaturas. Analizando a cada uno de nuestros amigos, he dispuesto un plan aprovechándome de sus debilidades psicológicas para que, sin que se den cuenta, me apoyen en mi gran empresa._

___El plan es muy simple, y me sorprende que nadie se le hubiese ocurrido: Robarle la fortuna a Bill Gates, el multimillonario número uno del mundo. ¿Cómo? Con un simple chantaje informático, algunos virus desarrollados por mi y la impresionante tecnología de Potrillo._

___Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, tengo serios problemas para poder poner en marcha mi plan, y este problema tiene nombre: mis padres. Sí. Mi padre se empeña en llevar una vida honrada y yo solo puedo ver con desesperación como nuestra fortuna disminuye a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Y cómo hacerme de tanto dinero sin que ellos se den cuenta? Pues me temo, que ha llegado el momento de independizarme y crear mi propia cuenta, ocultándoles a mis padres la fortuna que voy a conseguir._

___Ya son las una de la madrugada, y no he podido dormir a causa de la emoción de convertirme en el multimillonario número uno, la congoja de separar definitivamente mi vida de la de mis padres, el pesar que me crea engañar a mis amigos y, por si esto fuese poco, una amenaza del señor Spiro que no se ha conformado con perder y ahora se desea vengar._

___A pesar de que lo último me parece improbable, debido a que Mayordomo no dejará a nadie acercarse a mi y Juliet está ayudando en la guardia, no deja de ser un granito de arena que añadir a mis preocupaciones._

___Dispuesto a dormir, dejo este diario para seguir con él en otro momento. Esperemos que el sueño no se haga esperar._

~o~

Cuando Artemis despertó aquella mañana, supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Había tenido un sueño muy ligero, debido a todas las preocupaciones que rondaban por su cabeza, y sin embargo, no se había despertado por el hecho de que lo hubiesen secuestrado y colocado en una celda de concreto sólido, herméticamente cerrada con el único mobiliario de un camastro.

En vez de saltar de la cama y ponerse a gritar cómo loco, Artemis cerró los ojos nuevamente con aparente tranquilidad, mientras que su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquél lugar si Mayordomo y Juliet estaban de guardias? Si un trol no había podido contra Mayordomo, a excepción de que un ejército entero hubiese irrumpido en la casa, le parecía imposible de que lo hubiesen secuestrado. Y en caso de que hubiesen tales fuerzas, se habría despertado con todo el alboroto. ¡Si de noche se había despertado hasta por el maullar de un gato! No. Sea cómo sea, lo habían llevado hasta aquella habitación en completo silencio. Y si Mayordomo y Juliet estaban de guardia, pues entonces fue con el permiso de ambos guardaespaldas.

Esto, solo dejaba una opción: que sus secuestradores fuesen aliados de los hermanos Mayordomo, y por lo tanto, aliados de él. Mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, una palabra centelló en su mente: CRIATURAS. ¡Eso era! se habían enterado de sus planes y se estaban vengando... pero era imposible, pues ni siquiera Mayordomo estaba enterado de que él estuviese tramando algo. ¿Entonces?

Un nombre apareció en su mente: ¡Potrillo! sin duda, era una prueba que el centauro le había propuesto para probar su ingenio. ¡Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda! Riendo internamente, se acordó cuando le había puesto un pequeño bucle al sistema del genio de la PES solo para divertirse mientras el centauro se volvía loco a causa de que nada funcionase, e incluso barajase la posibilidad de que la duendesilla Opal Koboi hubiese logrado escapar de los fangosos y hubiese recuperado su magia. ¡Eso había sido diversión para el gran Artemis!

Decidido de estar en lo correcto, se levantó del camastro y recorrió las paredes, buscando una pequeña abertura que le mostrase donde estaba la puerta, y al no encontrarla registró el suelo y el techo. Y en efecto, en un rincón del camastro había un pequeño círculo que hacía de trampilla. Artemis ni siquiera intentó abrirla, pues sabía que no lo lograría. En cambio, le habló al aire.

-Muy bien Potrillo, realmente me sorprende de que tuvieses esta idea tan ingeniosa. Sin duda Holly debe de estar contenta de por fin verme en supuestos "serios aprietos" -Dijo haciendo con los dedos como si hubiesen comillas imaginarias en el aire.

A varios metros de profundidad, Holly tuvo que contener a un ofendido centauro que le quería gritar unas cuantas cosas a aquél fangosillo que se burlaba en su cara.

Artemis, sin embargo, se contentó con sentarse en el camastro y retirar la iris-cam que tenía en el ojo, para luego con un set de pinzas y otras micro-herramientas que jamás se quitaba de encima y que las criaturas no habían detectado se ponía a desarmar y separar con mucho cuidado las finas capas y filtros que tenía la nanotecnología del centauro. Este último, miraba entre horrorizado y admirado a travez de las múltiples pantallas que mostraban al chico trabajar con aquella pieza de tecnología.

Cuando Artemis terminó de separar las capas las volvió a colocar con sumo cuidado en el mismo orden al que iban originalmente, con la única diferencia de que intercaló dos capas y cortó un circuito: el de video. Esto hizo relinchar al centauro, puesto que lo que viese Artemis, no lo vería él. Cuando Artemis se colocó la iris-cam modificada, una sonrisa de vampiro se extendió por su rostro: ahora tenía algo parecido a la visión de rayos X, pero que además atravesaba el plomo. Aquél descubrimiento no era algo nuevo para el joven, ya que tiempo atrás, experimentando con filtros de los cascos de la PES, había tenido la hermosa revelación.

Cuando miró nuevamente a las paredes, descubrió lo que buscaba: La infinidad de cámaras que lo observaban desde todos los ángulos. Sin punto ciego. Se encontraban todas recubiertas por una fina capa de plomo, que impedía los rayos X, pero no los rayos Y, cómo les llamaba. Suspirando, se encaramó al camastro y arrancó una de las cámaras de la pared, luego otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y todas las cámaras que habían. Lo único que dejó, fue el sistema de audio que estaba en una de las esquinas, para poder comunicarse con Potrillo.

Ahora, su único problema era cómo aprovechar todos esos cables para salir de su celda.

-¿Tan callado mi amigo cuadrúpedo? -Preguntó hacia la nada, sabiendo de que si lo picaba lo suficiente, el ingenioso centauro no se aguantaría de entablar conversación con él- ¡No me digas que te ofendiste por el hecho de que ya no puedas verme!

Nada. Si quería una respuesta, debía ir más lejos.

-Lo que me sorprende de veras, es que no hayas descubierto la visión rayos Y.

-¿Rayos Y? ¿Qué es eso? -Dijo una voz salida de la nada. ___Perfecto, ya cayó_, se pensó el joven

-Lo mismo que los rayos X, pero que atraviesa el plomo. Por cierto, todo era tan fácil cómo poner el filtro térmico después del filtro rayos X, puesto que el primero inhibe cualquier fotón procedente del plomo... -Explicó Artemis al tiempo que trabajaba frenéticamente con lo poco y nada que tenía a su disposición

Mientras ambos genios entablaban conversación, Artemis construyó un pequeño láser ocupando las distintas lentes y cables. ¿El único problema? necesitaba energía. Mirando a su alrededor, decidió que la única energía que podría obtener era a partir del fuego. Para lo cual, rompió el colchón del camastro en tiras bastante pequeñas y con dos trozos de metal, se dispuso a sacar chispas.

¡Pero no era nada fácil! Mayordomo siempre prendía los fuegos a la primera, pero él allí ya había sacado varias chispas y ninguna le funcionaba. Finalmente, una chispa logró su objetivo y encendió una pequeña llama, que pronto consumió gran parte del colchón.

Si bien esto sorprendió un poco a Artemis, no lo apartó de sus planes, quien rápidamente apuntó con el láser y, mientras la luz se concentraba a travez de los lentes, poco a poco Artemis fue cortando la trampilla de plomo, hasta que repentinamente, el fuego se consumió.

-¡Maldición! -Dijo a lo bajo. El láser había cortado la mitad de la trampilla, y si quería salir, tendría que doblar el plomo- Has estado en todo Potrillo... has estado en todo -murmuró.

-¿Te gustó mi juego? ¡Pero si no es ni tan difícil! -Relinchó del otro lado el centauro.

Dando patadas al trozo en forma de U que estaba cortada la trampilla, Artemis se empezó a desesperar. ¡El era un genio! no un físico culturista que se ponía a derrumbar paredes a golpes. ___Piensa con el cerebro_, se dijo al tiempo que examinaba la celda. Y allí estaba la solución, ante sus ojos: El camastro.

Reuniendo fuerzas, corrió el camastro hasta dejar una de las patas directamente sobre la trampilla semi-cortada. Luego, se subió a él y se puso a dar saltos en la esquina de la pata que hacía presión en la trampilla. Se alegró enormemente de haber desconectado todas las cámaras, pues realmente se veía patético saltando sobre la estructura de metal.

Finalmente, todo se hundió cuando el plomo cedió. Y allí, entre la estructura de metal y la trampilla semi-cortada, Artemis vislumbró un rostro euroasiático familiar que le saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Artemis, ¿Dormiste bien?

Incapaz de mantener la compostura, Artemis saltó de la cama al tiempo que su guardaespaldas sin aparente esfuerzo retiraba el camastro para que el muchacho pudiese pasar, no sin antes llevarse su pequeño invento.

-Parece que hasta en momentos de apuro eres incapaz de inventar alguna genialidad -Le dijo Mayordomo mientras le ayudaba a bajar- Tendrás que perdonarme, pero cierto centauro y cierta agente femenina de la PES acudieron a mí diciendo de que deseaban ponerte una pequeña prueba... y yo pensé de que era el regalo perfecto.

-¿Regalo perfecto? -Preguntó Artemis confundido. ¿Por qué necesitaba un regalo?- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Artemis... ¿Es que te olvidaste?

Aquello, fue como apretar el botón de On en el cerebro de Artemis. ¡Su cumpleaños! Entre tantos planes, se le había olvidado aquel "pequeño" detalle.

-Pues será mejor que volvamos a la Mansión Fowl, pues creo que madre y padre deben estar esperándome -Dijo él, mientras ambos se dirigían a la Mansión. Y justo cuando estaban por abandonar la estancia, Artemis se quitó la iris-cam y la dejó junto al mini-láser, mientras que hablándole al aire, sabiendo que sin duda su interlocutor lo escucharía, decía:

-Interesante, pero para la próxima, no hagas la prueba tan fácil, mi cuadrúpedo amigo.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
